Bill's Girl
by Alice-Rose-718
Summary: Bill had a daughter no one knew about...until today
1. prologue

1

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Bills Girl

Prologue

It was eleven years ago and two friends where on a trip together. Bill Weasly and Anna Fa Toren were best friends on a trip together in Ireland Anna had just turned nineteen. It was two years after they had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, They where they're for a month and they fell in love. Soon after the trip was over Anna found out she was pregnant with Bill's daughter. She told him and he promised that their little girl would know who her father was. Bill promised to see her as much as he could as long as Anna kept her, so she did. Nine months later she gave birth to Sandrilene Lillian Fa Toren. Her mother took care of her and they moved to Transylvania when Sandrilene was 6 months old. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's red hair. She got her Hogwarts letter in Harry's third year.

1


	2. surprise visit

1

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter one: The Surprise Visit

It was a week before Sandrilene's first week of Hogwarts and she was going to visit her father, Bill Weasley, and in the future stepmother, Fleur Delacour. The cab was driving up a dirt road and she was looking out the window thinking about the last time she saw her dad, it was about a year ago that he came to tell her that he was getting married to the girl who was in the Triwirard Tournament. Fleur had come to and her mother wasn't too pleased with the whole part were he forgot to tell her that Fleur was coming. The cab pulled up to a house several stories high and looked like it was about to fall right over any min. now. She paid the driver and got out of the car. She started walking up to the front door and thought how lives, including her own, would be changed by her visit She knocked on the door and waited a minuet then a woman's voice came from behind the curtains to the window on the door. " Who is it were not expecting company?"

Sandry took a deep breath and said that she needed to see Bill, she had a feeling that the woman was her grandmother and that she had no idea about her, about her account for it had just been broken into. The women seemed a bit questionable about her accent it was Transylvanian. The woman let her in. The woman had red hair and there were six people at a small table she could tell that four of them were family because her dad always brought recent pictures of the family. There where two more people and she knew they must be friends and that the youngest redhead boy liked the girl that didn't look like her dad. Then she noticed that the boy that was a friend was Harry Potter. The woman looked at her and said," you look a bit young to have your own account."

She gave it a minute of thought " Well, after my grandparents died I inherited their Gringott's account." The woman gave it a moment and she went up the stairs to the right of her. She stood there with the knowledge of all the people behind her looking at her, and it was burning in to the back of her skull. She heard footsteps coming down stairs and there were three sets of them. The woman came off the stairs and gestured behind her, her father and Fleur were coming down the stairs. The moment they saw her Fleur's jaw dropped and she looked happy and Bill looked surprised.

"Um, Miss. Fa Toren please follow me and my Co-worker into our office we should probably talk about the situation." Said her father trying not to give away any hint of utter astonishment.

1


	3. secrets revealed

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter two: Secrets uncovered

Bill closed the door to the office. As soon he did Fleur hugged her and twirled her on her finger. " Sandrilene, what are you doing here. Does Anna know you're here? Is anything wrong what is it?" Her father just seem to let it all out, he look worried and angry. "Dad yes mom knows I'm here, and no nothing is wrong. I did come here to tell you and Fleur something." The excitement was bubbling inside of her and she felt like she was about to explode. She handed him the envelope and took a deep breath. She waited as patiently as she could; he pulled the papers out and red them. The he read it out loud for Fleur:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Fa Toren,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

Find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you're owl no

Later that July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

" Oh. Sandry this so great!" Exclaimed Fleur as she grabbed hold of her and Bill for a group hug. " Bill, darling its time to tell your mother and father, she as a might to meet her grandparents." Bill nodded his head and kissed Sandry on the cheek. "Congratulations, angel! Has your mother told you that I was in Gryffindor and She was in Hufflepuff?" He asked pride glowing in his eyes. Sandrilene nodded her head. " Well then I guess it's finally time for the unveiling. Ladies first." Sandry and Fleur came out of the room Bill right after them.

" Dad, Charlie come in here!" He called as they walked in to the kitchen. They sat down in the chairs. " Mom you'll want to sit down to." She took a seat next to her husband. Everyone was staring at them with such intensity Sandry could no longer stand it.


	4. the not so warm welcome

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter Three: The Not So Warm Welcome

"Mom, you do remember when Anna and I went to Ireland together?" He asked her strait out. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Bill went on " Well Mom she was sort of pregnant with my daughter. As soon as Fleur and decider to get married we went and told Anna and Sandrilene first." The room was a deafening quiet. " Ok then well this is my eleven year old daughter Sandry. She is going to Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley burst in to tears and hugged Sandry. Mr. Weasley looked at her and just sat there.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you not tell us Bill? What where you and Anna thinking having a child and not getting married! And who do you think you are thinking you can just come in to my house and turn are lives upside-down. Right to do that." Mr. Weasley stopped and took a deep breath; there was a look of horror on the face of Mrs. Weasley. She had been holding Sandry's shoulders through out the entire episode. She let go and spun around on her heel which had Mr. Weasley a bit surprised.

" Arthur you can not speak to our granddaughter like that none the less our son, I believe that is my job." Her lips where pierced together thinner than a rats butt. Mr. Weasley looked passed his wife and apologized to Sandrilene and Bill. Mrs. Weasly turned back to her "Well ok I guess its time to meet your family, and sadly enough that hot head is your grandfather, I'm your grandmother." She gestured to Charlie " that's your Uncle Charlie." She listed all her uncles in order of their seats at the table from left to right, Fred Gorge and Ron. The she gestured to Ginny " this is your only Aunt on this side of the family Ginny. Oh, yes and that is Hermione Granger and that is Harry Potter. They're both Ron's friends."

They had a dinner full of questions for Sandry about herself and her childhood. She and Ginny had a lot in Common; Sandry slept very roughly that night. She slept in Ginny's room with her and Hermione.


	5. a few new friends

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter Four: A Few New Friends

She hugged her dad, her Mom and Fleur before her and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got on the train. They found an empty carriage to sit in. There was not enough room for five people so Sandry went in search for an empty carriage for it was only fifteen minuets before eleven so only half the students were there. She found one it was on the south side of the train. The train started filling up and her carriage still had her only. As the horn blew on the train the door slid open and a boy with dirty blond hair and deep sort of grey-blue eyes.

" Can I sit in here there is no were else and if you don't find a place to sit before the train starts moving you fall down." He blurted out in a hurry.

" I could use some company it's not like my uncle Ron, Harry and Hermione will come bursting in." He took his seat and thought a second.

"So my name is Christopher Valario. Wait did you mean Ron as in Ron Weasly, because then you meant Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Asked Christopher, Sandry turned her head in his direction.

" Yea Ron's my uncle I'm Bill Weasly daughter Sandry Fa Toren." She smiled a bit and turned back to the scenery racing by the window. Just then a girl came in she had long black hair that went to her waist it had blue tips, she also had golden eyes. She just sat down next to Sandry and read a book titled 'Boys Can Be Boys' by an author named Lena Roseburg. Sandry Looked at Christopher and mouthed 'who's she?' he shrugged. "So yea it's all really confusing now that my Dad is marrying Fleur Delacour." The girl finally looked.

" Your Dad is Bill Weasly how come no one knew he had a daughter? What is your name exactly, mine's April Summer," said the girl; she stared at Sandry with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

" My Mom is Anna Fa Toren, and I'm Sandry Fa Toren. Only a few people knew I was his daughter," answered Sandry.


	6. her new house

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter five: Her New House

As they walked through the door there was a tall witch in crimson robes with gray hair. April came up behind her and whispered something but Sandry couldn't hear her. She turned and shrugged. April just rolled her eyes and went back to pay attention to the professor because she was about to talk. " Hello students I am professor McGonagall I'm the head of the house Gryffindor and headmistress of Hogwarts. In a moment all of you will enter and be sorted by the sorting hat in to the four Hogwarts houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now please enter quietly and wait your turn." With that McGonagall opened the doors and they flooded in to the great hall.

Sandry walked next to Chris and searched the crowed she finally found Ginny; she was sitting next to a boy named Seamus Finnegan. There was something speaking Sandry turned and paid attention and noticed it was the hat sitting on the stool in the middle of the platform, it recited a poem of some kind, she heard only bits at a time because the room was so amazing it was breathtaking.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall announced that the sorting was starting. She took up a scroll of parchment off the table in front of the entire hall.

"Valario, Christopher!" He walked up and the hat was put on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He stepped down and went to the table. As soon as he stepped off of the platform McGonagall looked at the parchment again.

" Fa Toren! No wait there was a mistake. Fa Toren-Weasley, Sandry!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The place exploded in whispers like; 'did she mean Anna Fa Toren and Bill Wesley's Daughter. They were never together." She went to sit next to Chris and she looked over to Ron and Ginny. They looked at her and Ginny mouthed what happened. Sandry Shrugged and turned back. April walked over to Gryffindor table.


	7. an amazing change of heart

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter Six: An amazing change of Heart

Sandry was walking down the corridors to her first class then some thing pulled on her arm. She swung around and it was Draco Malfoy was holding on to her arm. She jerked her arm away from him and took a couple steps back. She glared at him and Pansy, "What do you want?" She questioned him and waited two seconds before he answered.

He did not responded so she started walking. She was half way down the corridor when he cried, "Wait!" She spun around sharply on her heal and looked him strait in the eye. He walked over his head healed high and a steady stride. Pansy shook her head and walked away without looking back.

He finally stood in front of Sandry, he looked her strait in the eye " Sandrilene no matter how much your family will kill me but I have to tell you. I liked you the moment I saw you walking in to the great Hall, your different than the rest of your family I love you." Just as he said that Harry and Ron came up behind the two of them. Harry twisted Draco around and punched him in the face.

Draco dropped to the ground bleeding and Sandry shirked. Ron kicked him and he cried in pain. "Sandry! Let's go, before anyone sees us." Whispered Ron as Harry burst out laughing. They ran away, and Sandry was left sitting there, looking at Draco. She got up and ran after Harry and Ron.

When she caught up with them she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him around. He looked at her like he didn't do a thing wrong to anyone. "What did you do that for?!" She had the tone of voice like she was questioning his character.

" Sandry didn't he heat your arm?"

"What? No! He just said he liked me!"

" Ron I believe we should have hit him harder!"

"You want a harder punch well hey get over it!" She screamed at them and it echoed throw the entire place. She punched Ron in the face and slapped Harry in the cheek.

She ran and found a teacher and said that she had just found him on the floor knocked out. Soon he was in the hospital wing in the care of Madam Pomfrey.

For the next couple weeks on of her fellow Weasleys talked to her. She got the fact that they where mad because they all feel extreme disgust towards the whole lot of them. There was a break in the family the only people who talked to her in the family was her parents and Ginny, other than Ginny Hermione talked to her they understood to a cretin extent. They talked to her while she cried and she got closer to April. She had them as her family hoping that the rest of them would come to their senses that she did not like him she just took a liking to the idea of a boy friend.


	8. sweet misery

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 7: Sweet Misery

It was Sandry's second week at school and she was sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. As she grabs her cereal and her pumpkin juice a letter in a red envelope falls before her and in came baring the Weasley seal where the envelope closes. April's eyes widened and she looked at Sandry. She nudged Chris and tilted her head to the letter.

"Oh God that's a howler! What did you do to deserve that?" questioned Chris, as Sandry picked up the letter.

" April goes get Ginny and Hermione, Now!" She gasped starring at the special delivery with terror. They came running up behind April in a few seconds. "Just please don't laugh." She opened the envelope and took a deep breath.

" Sandrilene Emily Fa Toren- Weasley what on earth were you thinking?" there was a screech of her mothers voice from the letter. Hermione jumped back in fear it would attack her. " You punched your uncle and saved a Slytherin! That was absolutely unacceptable. You have one more mistake like that and we are sending you strait to Rapt all girls' school in France! Since Fleur is you stepmother they would accept you. You watch your self Sandry."

"Well I'm definitely going to listen to her from now on I will not go to an all girl school in France." Confirmed Sandry.

"What was that about, anyway?" Asked Chris totally dumbstruck. Sandry turned to him and forced a smile.

"You know how there was that little incident with Draco? Yea well that's it." She said with a bit of gilt in her eye.


	9. all in the family

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 8: All in the family

Sandry was walking to her Transfiguration class and she saw Fred Ron and Harry coming. She picked up her pace but they caught up to her. Ron jumped in front of her.

"So Sandry did you like the howler Fred and George whipped up for us as revenge? Isn't it amazing how magic can change your voice to be so convincing?" Ron said it with a tone that got on her nerves. She looked at him and forced a smug little smile. She walked around Ron and Harry. "Fine then I'm sorry!"

She smiled and turned back to give him a hug. They embraced each other. She had a feeling of pure happiness. They let go and she looked him straight in the eye " I'm sorry to and I would never date him ok. I just thought it was a bit rash that's all." She smiled and turned.


	10. colors of Sandry

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 9: Colors of Sandry

She took her seat next to Chris and April. Professor McGonagall walked in to the class. She stood in front of her class and sneezed. Within an instant she turned in to a cat and back. Everyone was in awe, all Sandry had to say was wicked. McGonagall let a smile slip from between her thin lips. She strutted over to Sandrilene. "Miss. Fa Toren you not only remind me of your mother with your green eyes, but your father with his red hair. Now you remind me of your uncles Fred and George, they say it all the time on queue with each other. All I hope is that you don't get in as much trouble as they did." She turned back to the class.

"Raise your hand if your hand if you know an Animagus." Only April raised her hand. McGonagall looked at her surprised. "Well Miss. Summer who is it that you know that is an Animagus? "

"Well she's not a real Animagus but Sandrilene changes appearances in her sleep, like she can turn her hair red." She finished and by the time she did McGonagall had a gaping stare locked on Sandrilene.

" Well okay I'll admit I'm an Metamorphmagus. I've known since I could remember." She admits with a smug look on her face.

" Miss. Fa Toren you are gifted and you are one of two people I have taught you and Nymphadora"- Sandry cut her off "Tonks" She cut in.

" She was one of my best students. How do you know her?" McGonagall questioned. She couldn't say in front of all these people that she and her mother where part of the Order of Phoenix.

"Well you know how she works for the ministry well I went to work with my mom we ran in to her, I spent most of my day with her." She thought of the first thing she could think of.

The class went on and everyone was looking at her and whispering. They were acting weird after class as well. A couple of the girls in Gryffindor asked if they could learn all she did was explain is that you can't learn, your born with it.


	11. just to try it out

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 10: Just to try it out

Sandry was walking down the hall and past the hall. Ron and Harry came up behind her with a piece of paper in their hand. They shoved it at her and she took it. It was a flyer for the Hufflepuff Quiddtich team. It read;

Attention Hufflepuff!!!

We are holding try outs for the beater and keeper positions on the team. We need a beater because our last beater has finished his year; our keeper was hit in the face last year. We are also looking for a seeker, we have had one but she has also left the school. She was one of the proudest graduating students for she took the place of Mr. Cedric Diggory who died in the Triwirard tournament two years ago. We will hold the tryouts on Monday, October 18. Our team already consists of:

Chaser1; (Captain) Melinda Warren

Chaser2: Justin Finch-Fletchley

Beater1: Starr Livingston

Beater2: you

Keeper: You

Seeker: You

She read the flyer and looked at them. She smiled and nodded. " So what are you trying out for? That punch was pretty strong you would be a great beater. Fred and George would love that." Commented Harry.

" Well yea ok I'll try." She loved the idea and was totally freaking out the rest of the week. Chris and April were trying to, Chris for the chaser and April, Seeker.

It was the day before and they didn't talk all throw breakfast. Justin Finch-Fletchley was the chaser on the team and he was the one person they would truly listen to everything else just went out the door. Slowly they walked to the Quiddtich pitch and waited. Melinda was there and everyone was waiting on Starr. Sandry was getting restless and April was fidgety. Chris was fine and calm; he was talking to Justin till Starr got there. Melinda gave her a scowl and began tryouts.

Sandry was the only girl trying out for the beater position, April was the only one trying for the keeper, and she still had to try. Melinda told her if she wasn't good she would recruit one of the guys from the beater position. Chris was the best at seeker and beat every one else any way. At the end she said she had made her decision it was obis who was good and who was bad. April got picked automatically and Chris was one thing every one knew. Beater was the last and Sandry was freaking out by the time the tryouts were over. Melinda started by saying that everyone did great, and that in this case girls can do anything boys can do better. She turned red and ran strait to hug April and Chris.


	12. baby its cold outside

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 11: Baby it's cold out side

It was the night before Christmas and all through the Hufflepuff House and Sandrilene was sitting on the couch. She was tired and her and Harry had been practicing Quiddtich all day and ate almost one of every thing at the great hall.

She was falling asleep as she remembered that she forgot to give Harry his Christmas present. It was a book of charms called Enchantments it had a major meaning in history it was first written in 1835, it was developed be magic in ages. The book itself was passed around to the best wizards of all time like Merlin.

She sneaked out of the Hufflepuff dorm for there was no one to wake She was the only one left everyone had gone home. Harry was the only one In Gryffindor as well they had all fled home for the winter break. She had told him that she would stop over in the morning and he gave her the password, nifflerpuffs, to get in. She entered the quiet common room. Harry lay there asleep with a photo album in hand. She tiptoed over to the tree and placed it down under it. She turned around and there was a wand being held to her throat. She stared in to Harry's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned; his hair was a mess and his clothes wrinkled badly.

"I'm just dropping off your present. Dear, God!" She snapped as she turned towards the door.

"Sorry, it's not like you can trust any random person anymore, especially not me!" He looked down at his feet.

"Yea I totally get it. My Dad and Mom both work at what could be major spot on the Voldemort British tour!"

She opened the portrait was half way out and she turned to wave. "Sandrilene I don't want you to be walking the halls at night alone."

She walked over and sat on the couch, "So what are you reading?"

"McBeth."

They talked about so many things it would make your head spin. At about three in the morning they fell asleep her head on his shoulder. In the morning when she woke up the sun was shinning. Harry was on the floor opening presents. She got up and walked to his side. She had not control of what she was doing; She kissed him on the cheek and then walked straight out of the house.

She walked in to the Hufflepuff common room and there stood April hands on her hip. She had a smug look on her face. She had one of those, I-know-what-you-did-last-summer-look.

"So…Sandry who- I mean- what did you do last night?" She was totally implying something out of the question.

"Listen I have to go and get dressed for breakfast. You can come if you want?"

"Fine, let's meet your lover boy." She smiled and went up to the dorms to change.

"Wow! Sandry flaunt it much?"

"Oh this," she said looking down at her v-neck shirt that was almost see through ", It's nothing!"


	13. the odd moment

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 12: The odd moment

Sandry and April ran down the staircases and rushed through the halls. Nearly headless Nick was walking down one side of the hall and April had no feelings for being polite, she ran straight through him, "Sorry Nick," she shouted. They raced around the corner and darted in to the Great Hall. Sandry glanced at the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry; he was drinking his pumpkin juice. Sandrilene grabbed April by the wrist and took her towards the table.

Harry glanced up and saw Sandrilene fa Toren coming towards him; she was looking him straight in the eye. She smiled and she started to blush a light pink, it was contrasting against her long black hair swaying at her waste. At her heels trailed April, she looked completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Hey, Sandry." Said Harry "So… um…April how long has been here?"

" I got here at five this morning." April slipped in to her seat uncomfortably. Sandrilene on the other hand flounced in to her seat confidently.

"SO Harry… you… Sandry…together?" April asked and you could tell she was interested.

"Um…well…together…" he drifted off waiting fir Sandry's say in it.

"Sure…yea" she wasn't quite positive she wanted Ron to know but she really liked Harry.

"Well then last night?" April asked.

"NO!!!!!" They both responded at once. They knew what she was getting at.

"We just talked… a lot." Sandry tried to say calmly.

Five Minuets Later…

As the three of them were discussing Quiddtich tactics Draco walked in. He went straight up to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked over at him.

He punched Harry in the face and walked away like nothing had happened. All of them just sat there in silence till Sandrilene broke it; "Bloody, what was that about?"

Harry looked up at her "You." His voice was calm but his eyes said different.


	14. all's fair in love and war

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 13: All Is Fair In Love And War

Sitting there for the first time she changed her hair color or her hair flamed a ginger red. As it faded back to black there was strips left in it. Harry looked at her, she looked back. April's hand twitched.

"I like your hair that way." Harry was trying to calm her down.

"Thanks, but that's not going to help me not now."

"Right, sorry to break up the love-feat but Sandry I think we have a bit of work to do." April had a look on her face that neither of them had ever seen.

She walked right out of the hall and marched towards the library. She went straight to the Charms area. She went to the end of the isle and grabbed the only black book on the shelf. It was the book of the mind, it has all the things you'll need to become the Minister of Magic. She also knew she could find the reason Draco was on a rage, and with one spells you could cast and any thing you touch you'll under stand. She smiled and knew this was it, she had what she wanted.

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 14: Daddy's Girl

Dear Dad,

Hello how r u and Fleur? I miss the two of you and Mom so much. I hit the bludger and it went in to the stands it hit Lucius Malfoy!!! Brilliant right?

I was totally wondering if I could have friends over after the year was done. Really from what I've heard about Harry's family I don't really want him going back you know, right? Ok so all is going well here and I think the fact I wake up and go to class with bubble gum pink hair is so absolutely hilarious.

Love, Sandrilene E. fa Toren


	15. a wonderland

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 15: A Wonderland

Four years later…

It was the first day of school back from winter break and Sandry was in her seat in charms. Justin sat down right in front of her. She ripped off a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote

'Hi, Jus! 

She dropped it in front of him from over his shoulder. She heard him rustling with the paper in front of him out of her sight. With in a moment his hand appeared behind his back with the piece of paper in it. She leaned forward a bit and snagged it out of his hand. His hand retreated back on to his desk. She unfolded the paper and read it, it said:

Hey Sandry! I heard you and Harry! True or false!? How are you?????

She smiled how true he was. Half the school probably knew by now. The thought was terrible and yet she was fine with it. She wrote back:

True. And I'm fine Thanx…

She poked him in the back. His hand slid towards her. She put the note in it within a second he was giving the note back to her. She slipped it from between his fingers.

Sandrilene Potter. Has a ring to it. And, hey have you seen April? I talked to her this morning and haven't seen her since.

She had a feeling of worry about her friend. In fact she hadn't seen April since last night.


	16. april did what!

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 16: April Did what?

As Sandry wondered where April was the doors swung open. Professor Flitwick jumped out of his seat. Sandrilene and Justin looked up. Professor Snape was dragging April by her collar.

"Professor I think you'll need to let off Miss. Summer for the day, a student came to me and said that she put a truth charm on him."

Sandry glared at her. With all her hart she hopped he was lying but her gut said different. April looked over at her and mouthed 'Please don't kill me, Sandry!' Sandrilene couldn't tell what she was saying. She picked up her wand and started to wave it around in front of her. It was the worst habit she had ever developed. She did it all the time so no one would care. She put it to her head, she whispered 'Canton', the spell for sharing thoughts.

'Why on earth would you do that?' rang Sandrilene's voice in April's head.

'Sorry! He needed it O.K., first hitting on you and then punching Harry. I sort of had enough of him.' April's voice came chiming back at Sandry and she cringed at its distress.

She had a brilliant idea to save her friend but not exactly her self. 'April how much money do you have with you right now?' she questioned hurriedly.

'Fifty Knuts, why?' April was catching on to what she was getting at.

'I'll take care of it.' She cut off her mind to April's questions. Sandrilene jolted out of her seat, Snape's head snapped in her direction. His glare drilled in to her mind.

"Miss fa Toren why are you out of your seat?" He scowled.

"Professor Snape I paid her to do it." She had no clue what she was saying; it was like her mouth was on autopilot.

"Miss Summer give me all your money," April gave her money to Professor Snape. "Now Miss fa Toren how much money did you give to Miss Summer?"

"Fifty Knuts, sir." She looked down unable to meet his gaze.

"We'll in that case miss fa Toren you'll be joining Miss Summer in detention." He had a sparkle of humor in his eyes. "The two of you will be scrubbing the floors of the great hall."

She flared with madness. Her hair went blond with pink streaks. Snape glared at her like she was mad. She sat back down in her seat and her hair went back to its original ginger red. She was born with a pouty lip but at this point it was as big as it could get.


	17. my family ties

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter 17: My Family Ties

Dear Sandrilene,

I'm so glad to hear angel! By the way nice shot on Lucius, So that's how he got his nose broken. We both miss you here. Yes Harry can spend the summer and where exactly is he going to sleep in Gabrielle's room I mean really after all she is at charm school all summer.

Much Love, Your Father

It was six in the morning and Sandry hadn't heard from her dad in so long. In fact he didn't even send her a Christmas present. She was worried and she wanted to know what her father was up to. She had been sending letters to her Mom, Fleur, and her grandparents. All of them responded and that they had not seen them. She looked out the window and she wondered if she was able to sneak in to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry and Ron. She was walking out of the sleeping chamber when she heard her name being called it wasn't like a blunt calling more like they where whispering it to get her attention. It sounded like it was coming from her bed. She looked all around it and then she looked at the other girls. Mary, April, Heather and Morin where still asleep.

She heard it again, it wasn't around her bed it was in it, and she knew what it was. Harry for Christmas had given her a mirror, he told her that if he said her name she would be able to hear him and then they could talk. She took it out from her pillow.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Sandry is that you?" Harry appeared in the mirror.

" Morning Harry." Her face was smiling back at him.

" Morning sleeping ugly." Her uncle taunted her and he laughed out of her sight.

"Good Morning Uncle Ron!" He hated her calling him Uncle he kept telling her that it made him felt old. Now her regrets ever saying a word to her, she use ever ounce of what he said against him.

"Yea, Uncle Ron." Harry teased.

"Shut up Harry and shove it ok! You can talk to your girlfriend later ok. Right now family." Ron sounded a bit weepy.

"So you're going to tell her? Why don't you just wait till Charlie gets here to tell Ginny?"

"YES! Harry what do you think they can't wait for another day to hear from Parvarti or Lavender, you know how they are with secrets."

"Sandry come by Gryffindor house, I'll be out there and get the portrait open for you."


	18. blood is thicker than water

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 18: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

She rushed down to Gryffindor, she ran down four flights of stairs. Ron and Harry where standing outside. Ron's eyes where filled with sorrow, Harry looked distressed, those where the most unsettling sights at that moment. She had a flash back to what Ron said about it being family. Could something have happened to Dad? I just got a letter from him! Fleur what if it was her? Grandfather, He works in a targeted part of the Ministry? All these thoughts where running throw her head and she started to panic.

As She approached them Ginny came out, "What's going on out here?"

She looked at Sandry in the face and saw the worry. Ginny started to tear up and Sandry choked up. "Wow we haven't even told them about Mom." Ron looked at Harry perplexed.

"Ron what happened to Mom?"

" Is Grandma ok?"

He had said too much. He took a deep breath; he was ready to say what he needed to say, that his mother, Sandrilene Fa Toren's grandmother, Molly Weasley had been abducted by the Death Eaters. " Well Mom was taken by Lord-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They haven't found any trace of where they could have taken her."

"Wha-what? Mom? No," Ginny said before fleeing back in to the house. Sandry just stood there in silence, thinking of what was happening to Molly. Ron went to see how badly Ginny was taking it; I mean it was absolutely bad but how much exactly? Harry stood there and looked at her.

"Sandry I'm beyond sorry. You know how I feel about Lord Voldemort and we'll get Mrs. Weasley back." She could tell he was just trying to be nice. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She gasped and choked tears rolling down her cheeks, she embraced Harry. His arms held her tight, he was like her security blanket for those two weeks there was nothing but water works from Sandry and Ginny. McGonagall and Madam Hooch let the girls switch nights off at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms. Ginny might have been Sandrilene's aunt but they where more like sisters to each other. Especially since Ginny was the only girl in the Weasley household, and Sandrilene was an only child.


	19. happy easter?

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April. Chapter 19: Happy Easter?

That was hard news that they had gotten and they where allowed to go home for Easter. Sandrilene made Ron promise not to tell Molly about her and Harry.

"What about Ginny, huh? I mean she'll tell and after all she did like him like two years ago."

"Ron listen the only reason I'm making you promise is your more likely to joke about it."

"But what about Fred and George they'll tell Mom."

" If you haven't noticed they adore Ginny and I we're their little angels."

" Why your all so annoying?"

" Think Ron, her and I are the only girls born in the Weasley line."

" But your last name is fa Toren-Weasley."

" So I can be both," 

After that brilliant conversation on the way home, Sandry got tiered. There where many empty carriages, since they where the only people on the train. She went to go sleep in a peaceful one that had curtains over the windows. She walked in and sat down on the bench seat. The door shut and she looked up, Harry stood there and looked down at her.

" Sandry, Darling you don't look so great, what is it?"

"Thanks Harry. That just makes me feel great, well I don't look so great." He came over and sat across from her. She got up to grab the blanket that all the carriages. The train bumped and rocked, Sandry lost her balance and fell on to Harry's lap. She just sat there for a moment and Harry didn't at all seem to mind. She got up and sat back down in her own seat. Harry's face was red, and Sandrilene had no clue what to say. She sat there and stared at her feet.

"Hey, listen Sandry you look totally exhausted and stressed. And plus your butts bony sweets." She knew the butt thing was just a joke and she thought that was cute but she didn't get what he was saying about the exhaustion.

"But Harry I feel fine." She wasn't lying, okay only a little she felt bad.

" You might feel fine but your eyes have bags under them, and Sandry if you haven't noticed you've been a bit touchy lately." He meant it lovingly, and Sandry was touched by his concern.

" I have a headache and I'm all right, I just need some sleep." She wasn't so sure of what she was fighting for again. She did feel the things he described, and it seemed to be worse by every seconded. He switched seats to sit next to her, she finally gave in, "Harry I give up I feel like crud." She fell in to his arms this time, not his lap. He cradled her in his arms and she started to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter twenty: Home sweet home

They all walked up to the door and Ron knocked on it. From inside you could hear Arthur Weasley shushing Charlie and Bill. "Who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

" Dad it's us." Ginny tried to tell him.

"Whom exactly is 'us'?" He questioned.

"Us are Ginny, Ron, Sandry, Hermione, and Harry." Ron explained.

"And who is Sandry?" The question had a point not many people knew who she was.

" Sandrilene fa Toren is the daughter of Anna fa Toren and Bill Weasley, Stepdaughter of Fleur Delacour. She has lived in Transylvania since the age of 6 months and she is in Hufflepuff." Sandry took a long breath. She was extremely annoyed by her grandfather by this time.

"Come on in sorry 'bout little thing since what happened to Molly I just want to be extra careful." He looked like he was about to cry.

Sandry was going to put her stuff in her Ginny and Hermione's room when her father stopped her. "Listen sweets you'll be sleeping with Ron and Harry. Fleur is sleeping in Ginny's room." She turned up the stare case to Ron's door. She knocked once there was no response so she just walked right in. She opened the door and took a step, the boys yelled at her to get out. " Oh, relax it's not like the lot of you two are butt naked or anything." Harry looked at her uneasily; he did have a reason to be uncomfortable. She was his girlfriend and he would have her sleep in his arms than have her seen him without a shirt on.

They went back to getting dressed as she put her stuff down on her bed. They did it fast and tried to get it over with. When they where done she was finished searching for her pajamas. She got up and tugged the hem of her shirt up and over her head, Harry seemed to be dumbfounded by her confidence. Ron looked at Harry and hit him. He was being protective of his niece but he did know how much Harry liked her. Harry looked at Ron than started to dig throw this school thing that he needed to get finished. Sandrilene tugged her nightshirt on; it was bright red and said '2 HOT 2 TOUCH'. "Are you really wearing that?" asked Ron.

"Do I have it on?" She asked him.

"Yes." Ron responded.

"There's your answer _Uncle Ronald_." She had a smirk on her face. She knew it was too small for her; it went up to her belly button. She slid off her pants right after he turned around. She put on her black sweat pants on.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter twenty-one: I want my Mommy

She jolted up and Hermione was looking over her. "Lets go." Hermione was panicking grabbing all of Sandry's stuff and throwing it in to a bag and throwing it at her. Sandry picked up the bag and got up.

She pried out the window and saw the town down the road in flames people screaming and people in black robes with masks on coming towards the house. She closed the window and the curtains and fallowed Hermione out of the room.

"Where are Ron and Harry? Hermione what's going on?" She was getting sick; her stomach dropped and was in a knot.

"Sandry something's wrong at the ministry their sending out owls left and right."

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Sandry, running down the stairs behind Hermione.

"The last one was singed by Lord Voldemort and it say's the Weasley family knows to much, and that you where next, they said that the 'Mud-blood' was going to." Hermione turned around and grabbed Sandrilene's hand. "I've never taken someone with me so be careful."

In a millisecond Sandry hit her knees and was on the ground in number twelve, Grimwaled Place. Mrs. Weasley poked her head out of the kitchen door. "Sandry, darling!" She ran over and hugged her.

"Grams?" Asked Sandry confused. She was happy but had a headache.

"Sweet hart I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here I needed time to prepare for every one."

"Sandry!" Harry was at the base of the staircase and he ran towards her. He picked her up off her knees. He kissed her on the check, which mad Mrs. Weasley a bit surprised and he let go of her. "We were worried about you and Hermione it took you two a while to get over."

"Wow, I need to sleep." She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her to his room and she sat on the bed.

"You can sleep in my bed to night yours still isn't ready."

She put her head down on the pillow and looked up at him. He smiled and sat down next to her and put his arms around her. (Once again) They fell asleep like that and slept for almost three hours till it was eight in the morning. That's when her mom came in, "Sandrilene, darling…" Anna looked down at the scene of her fourteen-year-old daughter in guy's arms, on a bed! "SANDRILEN!!! What the hell is going on?" Sandry shook her self out of Harry's arms.

"Mom, bloody hell, I'm just sleeping. What's up with the grumbly-mumbileys?"

"You ask me what's up with me bursting out and yelling at you and you just got up out of some _boys_ arms, Sandrilene Lillian fa Toren, and you tell me why I'm mad!!!"

"What the hell is all the yelling Sandry?" asked Harry as Anna was taking a breath after her little out burst. He looked up and saw Anna staring straight at him.

Anna looked more than mad now she was enraged and definitely pissed off at Harry. "Bill get your ass up here" She shirked. There was a bang and Bill was in the room.


	22. Stunning Sandry

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter twenty-2: Stunning Sandry…

"What's wrong Ann?" Bill didn't seem to care if Sandry and Harry where together. But there was probably a reason for that, like…um…I don't know he had known Harry for a long time. Anna looked at him like the grim ripper himself.

" Let me just ask, Bill, if she was dating Lucius Malfoys son, what's-his-name, what would you do?" Anna looked Bill straight in the eye, he shot looks at both Sandrilene and Harry.

"Yes, Anna, but Potter isn't Malfoy and Sandry is responsible that any sensible girl. Anna think about how your parents reacted when you told them you where going to have Sandrilene and you weren't going to marry me. Do you really want to be like your parents?"

"No, I don't want to be like my parents, you know that." She plopped her self on the bed right next to them. She took Sandrilene's hand in hers. "Sandry you're my only daughter, and that how it was with me and my parents. Just please, please don't do what I did to them. Not like that."

"Mom I'm not you. And trust me Harry isn't Dad." She looked at Harry then at her Mom. She forced a smile out but it ended up looking like she had just gotten botox.

"I'll be up stairs if and of you sobby-girlys need me." Bill walked out as Ron rushed in.

"You need to see what Fred and George did to Ginny's hair." He was gasping for breath, and his face was red.


	23. Fab Family

Disclaimer: The only part of this is mine is the idea, and the characters Sandry, Anna and April.

Chapter twenty-3: Fabulously Family

Sandry stared laughing so hard that she fell on Ginny's bed. Fred and George had put a charm on her hair that made it platinum blond. Harry stood there trying not to have a fit. Fred and George where already laughing. Mrs. Weasley came up stairs with a reversal potion in her hand. Fred ran to the bathroom the potion smelt so bad.

Ginny refused she wanted her hair to stay that way. She loved it. Hermione was sitting on her bed trying to talk her out of it. Sandry told Ginny what she looked like and tried to show her in the mirror but it backfired on her. It happened that the spell made the person whom it had been cast on look like their normal self. Sandry flipped her head down and came up looking just as Ginny did.

Anna thought it was ridicules and started taking pictures on her phone. Bill was laughing so hard he started crying. And of coarse Fleur looked like Ginny was on her Deathbed. Fleur took things to seriously with the Weasley family. Plus she should know that Fred and George would never hurt Ginny, she was there little girl and like treasure to them. They where also starting to be protective of Sandry too.

Ginny grabbed the potion out of her mom's hands and chugged it. Sandrilene changed back.


	24. Love Me Lovely

Chapter 24- Love Me, Lovely

By the time Sandry and Ginny where going in to their sixth year Ginny's hair was fixed. Sandry had decided that she liked hers black with bright pink streaks. It framed her face and made her look more defined. The two young ladies had grown up a bit in the last four years. They where both taller and had filled out a bit. Sandry now looked a lot like Ginny; you know when she didn't have her hair in the rainbow.

Harry these days was more open to the fact that he would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year. He was going to be an auror at the ministry and was working really hard to convince the people who already worked there that he would earn what he got. They all thought he could do the job well it's just he didn't realize it. He wanted to commit to killing Lord Voldemort; Sandry knew she wanted to be there near his side when it happened. She didn't care as long as he was happy.

As they boarded the train in King Cross station at platform nine and three-quarters Harry looked at her and she knew she loved her. She took her seat right in between Ginny and Hermione. April was next to Hermione. Ron (no longer Uncle Ron because they where like siblings now). Harry, Neville and Chris sat across from them.

They had found out a lot of feeling in the time that had passed. Hermione was dating Ron. Ginny and Neville liked each other a lot. April had feelings for Chris and they both acknowledged their mutual thoughts of each other. Every one seemed really anxious. Sandry noticed it the moment that the train took off. People where jumpy and she felt perfectly fine.

Harry stood up like he dose every year to get his wand and his robe on. He stood up on the seat and pulled out his robe and unfolded it. He took a small box out of it and threw the cloak on his seat. He held it in both hands so they couldn't see it. He kneeled on the floor and Sandrilene became extremely confused.

Harry Potter looked up at her and took her left hand. He opened the breath and lost her breath. Her thoughts where in a whirl wind but all she could think was yes. He slipped the ring on her ring finger. It had a silver band and was covered in the front with an onyx and emerald pattern. He looked deep in to her eyes as he asked,

"Sandrilene fa Toren- Weasley, Will You Marry Me?"


	25. Guess Who

Chapter 25: guess who's getting married?

Sandry lifted her hand. The weight of the ring was noticeable. She looked up at Harry and saw in his eyes he was still asking the same question. She smiled and his eyes filled up with joy. "NO DUR!!!!" She flung herself in to his arms. He got knocked back in to the bench and hugged her. She didn't want to let go; it felt like all eternity,

She got up and sat back down calmly. There was a different feeling in the room now; it was all happy and over whelming. Hermione, April, and Ginny where all squirmy. Ron, Neville, and Chris looked like they where going to put on togas and run around with a keg in their hand. "The lot of you knew!!! You gits." Sandry's voice was shrill. "That is the foulest thing that anyone's ever done. I hate you!!! Thanks for not telling me."

Harry was smiling at Sandry. She got up out of pure whim and walked out in to the hall. " I'M GETTING MARRIED TO HARRY POTTER!!!"

There where people jotting out of their carriages trying to see what was going on.

Sandry walked straight in to the carriage again. She had an essence of coldness. Harry looked petrified. The girls where laughing and the boys looked dumbfounded. She smirked at her fiancé and sat back down.


	26. Mother, Father!

Chapter 26; Hello Mother! Hello Father!

Sandry unpacked after getting stopped in the corridor to be congratulated. She got her pen and pad of paper and sat writeing to her parents. She couldn't get a grip on how to write it at first. She finally got a hold of it and she didn't stop until she had it perfect but this was more that just an important letter that she felt it was life and death.

Dear Mom,

Hey! So I hope you don't get mad at me but I don't want you to feel left out. Harry and I are engaged. Don't worry it wont happen for two years when were both out of school.

Your loving daughter,

Soon to be,

Mrs. Harry James Potter.

Dear Dad and Fleur,

If you love Harry like family than keep reading….

Harry and I are getting married in the year after I graduate from Hogwarts. Relax… I'm NOT pregnant. I was I would be telling you that I would be getting married in four months. Thanx for what you have done for me and Daddy I'll still love you. Really if your raging mad right now think of how grandpa Arthur reacted when he found out about me and Mom.

Your Loving Girl,

Mrs. Sandry Potter


	27. Surprises

Chapter 27: A surprise for the bride.

It had been seven weeks since Harry had proposed to Sandrilene. Buts that are just an estimate of coarse, even thought Sandry had it down to the minuet. In her head it had been seven weeks, four days, three hours and thirty-nine minuets. The girl planned a night just for them at the three broomsticks. They where going to order rounds and talk about what's new. They all set out in matching purple cloaks that night.

They walked in and it was empty and the tavern keeper. Sandry thought it was going to be full. "You guys what's going on?"

"We rented out the place for your bridal shower." April said smiling. She had grown up to. She was much skinnier and her hair was waist length, it seemed to give her a glow that made Chris go crazy. Chris had finally asked her out and said that he had always liked her. They seemed so happy together, but they looked so funny holding hands. He was taller than her by like half a foot so when they kissed she was on her tippy toes and he was bending down. Then there was his Pitch-black hair, he had it to his chin with side swept bangs and they where always in his eyes. He also wore tight jeans and tee shirts of American rock band he had gotten on his trip to the US that summer. That was the best how they dressed April was so conservative and didn't like people touching her, and Chris was OK with whatever happened to him.

"But I'm not getting married for two years. That along way away." Sandrilene thought about it for like the zillionth time that day. Her smile faded and she was just left standing there.

"Well Sandry maybe that a good thing you want to finish school and he wants to kill a guy. " As soon as the words left Ginny's mouth she regretted them.

"I'll I mean We'll be fine and if he can't kill Lord Voldemort by himself than I'm always right there for him." The girls cringed and her smile faded back in.

"Well on a happier note." Hermione said as she walked over to the bar. She bent down and she pulled out a crown, seven feathered boas and like 50 blinky buttons. April grabbed at it and made Sandry bend down on one knee. "I here by dub you Princess Potter!!!"

"As my first act as you princess I demanded you to party."

The night they had was the time of their lives. They sang their favorite songs and had butter beer all night till two in the morning. By the time they went back they all looked like a drunken mess.


	28. Weddingbells

Chapter 28: Who hears wedding bells?

Now skip another two years, and yes the girls did get knee deep in trouble. Harry, Ron, Chris, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie went on their own excavates a week later.

It was a week till the wedding and Sandry was standing in front on the mirror in her apartment, with her dress on. It was amazing, definitely unique and not at all traditional.

Lets just say it matched her black and green wedding band.

Her dress was just above her knees and had a strapless top. It made her look like Amy Lee from Evenesance. The style was baby doll and it made her shape boom especially with her d chest size. Harry hadn't seen her in it yet and she was about to scream of excitement.

Ginny, Hermione, and April where the brides maids. Ron, Neville, Fred, and George where the grooms men. All the things where perfectly set, Sandry had checked, double checked and checked again.


	29. The last chapter

Chapter 29: The Last Chapter

The music started and Sandry could hear it from her dressing room. Sandry had her dress on and her hair up in a French twist. Her stomach was in knots.

Her father knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Let's go Sandry, I think it's time for my little girl to get married." He smiled at her so his little girls hart felt old and fringed. Bill had aged in to a thirty nine year old with gray hair and worry wrinkles on his forehead.

She took his arm and stood behind the doors to the chapel. They where real oak and they where double doors. The bride's song began and she felt like she had melted in her spot. Neville and Luna opened the door as their queue. Luna looked like she was about to cry and Neville looked like had was in the presence of a princess. She smiled from under her veil. Step together, step together, and step together. Finally they got to the front of the chapel.

The Minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Bills aged face smiled "I do her father." She smiled at him and they embraced each other lovingly as if they would never see each other again.

She stepped up in front of Harry. He had changed to. His hair finally looked brown from

All the time he spent outdoors after his conquering of Lord Voldemort. His hair had grown to his chin, it was still growing fast as ever and it never seemed to stop. His green eyes where brighter after his triumph, and he was much taller. Him and Sandrilene used to argue foolishly over who was taller for years. The truth was they where the same height. Now he was half a foot taller than her 5'11'', which made him 6'5''.

He stepped towards her and lifted her blue vial up and out of her face. Her black eye liner made her green gold eyes pop. They where the only thing she never changed about her self. They both turned to the minister and carried on. "Do you Harry James Potter take this Sandrilene Alison fa Toren as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I do, and will always, I will love you, and I'll never leave your side as you have never left mine. And when you do you'll be in my heart. No matter what I will love you till the day I die." At that point Sandry was dizzy and her eyes where starting to water.

"And do you Sandrilene Alison fa Toren take this Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, and I promise to support you, and be there for you with all my heart. If you need me I'm yours. I have always loved you and forever will. Especially when I realize I'm marrying the man of my dreams. I love who you've been, what you are and what you'll become. No matter what gets in the way, I'll never stop loving you." Harry was turning red and was about to cry. Sandry felt that was mutual, but it was hard to focused on shared feelings while you hear you family weeping right behind you. Molly, Fleur, Anna, Ginny, April and Hermione where crying their eyes out so loudly that Sandry giggled and smiled at Harry. He gave her the beat look in the world that told her how every thing was in its right place in time.

"I here by pronounce you man and wife!" Sandry flung her self in to his arms and started crying. The moment she had waited two years for had finally come and was over with. "You my now kiss the bride." He swept her off her feet and kissed her then he got her on his back to give her a piggy back ride to the limo or as they called it "the ride to paridise".

And that was Just the Beginning for Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter.

The End… 


End file.
